fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NISHUNE
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fushigi Yuugi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NISHUNE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Divinecross (Talk) 19:47, June 30, 2011 :I'm very pleased to hear that, NISHUNE. This is a very big honor for the wiki since it barely has any information about the games. Please keep adding them, thank you very much for this ^__^ 11:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::And anyway, thanks for the edit on the Hotohori page. And also, while you're at it, can you take some of pictures as you play, if ever? It would be a great help, too - 09:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for considering everything. Unfortunately, I know no one who can read Japanese >__< As for the pictures, it would be nice if you put them in the Suzaku Ibun page and leave the rest to me. Really, thanks for everything you've done up until now. Hey Long time no..talk. Thanks for adding the pics and everything while I was away. 12:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo Your work is BEYOND AWESOME. It's really great that you do the pictures and stuff, and you know, I didn't know that after one year of waiting, someone would actually come and add info about the games, so thanks a lot for everything. Please keep up the work and if you need anything, just ask me 17:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC)~ :::That's actually a problem. For more than a year, I've been searching desperately for someone who has the game itself or someone who has knowledge of it. As of that part, I can't help you, but I can advertise you. Yea Yea, I noticed that you had a fondness for Nuriko. Nuriko is also my favorite from the Suzaku warriors. And yes, if you could include the Seiryuu profiles, it would be good. Thanks and np. 15:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::THanks, and good luck with your drawing. Drawing a manga about SI sounds fun. All hail Nuriko. 17:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Long time Yes, long time no talk. About the Perfect World page, it would be good if you would fix it, I wasn't really sharp when I wrote the article, so. Good Luck on your exams. 17:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Nishune, I just happened to stumble upon this, and saw that you were working on an "Ibun" translation. As it turns out, so am I! So I was thinking it would make a whole lot of sense if we combined our forces to tackle this sucker. ^_^ Anyway, feel free to contact me if you'd like to compare notes and collaborate. My e-mail is itsthedee@gmail.com. Looking forward to speaking with you soon, Dee P.S. There is a possibility you already contacted me on DeviantArt, in which case, my apologies. DA lost a bunch of my old messages recently, and I'm notoriously bad with names. My penname is "Rihga" over there, by the way. 04:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Perfect World Page Hold on a sec there, I'll make sure to unlock it. 14:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) hi NISHUNE im a new member here! sure????????? new member! HI! do you vanish when i enter? just be friends can we be friends? coz i do not have yet another friend who can assist me, so please? 08:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)the new member Thanks Thanks again for putting this wiki into one piece while I was absent for a horrible amount of time. I'm also sorry for putting and dumping all the work to you. I think I won't be able to be here now that much until Spring vacation comes, though. 14:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::If you were the I.P., then this message's intended for you. Okay then. 13:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC) SNSD hey!NISHUNE Do you love SNSD My gratitude Good day to you my dear! I firstly must apologise for my rather belated reply to your message both here and on Deviant Art. I thank you kindly for your warm welcome and the offer of your assistance. I shall remember such. Suzaku's Blessings upon you and do be well. Empress Fengqi (talk) 02:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC)